Breathe
by scarlett2112
Summary: Paralyzed in a drive by shooting and abandoned by her boyfriend, Elena struggles with depression amidst a life turned upside down. Can lady's man, Damon Salvatore be the friend she needs and pull her back from the ledge?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story. My invaluable friend and beta, Eva convinced me to write my own version of my prompt for the TVD Mixing annual Christmas A2A exchange. So here it is. I hope you like it. Thank you Eva for all your help. Thank you Kate for the brilliant cover for this story. See you at the bottom_

* * *

><p><em>'And why do we fall, Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up'<em>

"I can't do it. Why can't you get that through your head," she yells tearfully at Brady, her physical therapist.

"Elena, you have to try. You don't have to be defined by this wheelchair," he responds firmly yet gently.

"Earth to Damon, more knee curls," Bonnie instructs like the drill sergeant she is..

"You're never going to get that knee back in shape if you don't do what I tell you to do," She says with a clap of her hands.

"What? I'm not allowed to be a slacker once in a blue moon?" I tease.

Shaking her head, she glares at me before ever so slowly her lips tighten and form a smile..

"Is that a smile I see Bonnie.. Just wow," I laugh.

"Get busy Mr. I'm going to see if Brady needs help with Elena. I think she could use some encouragement."

"How is she really Bonnie?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Damon, you know I can't violate patient confidentiality. But there is nothing stopping you from getting to know her. Frankly, she could use a friend and that is all I'm going to say about her. Got it?"

"Yes, mam," I salute.

My name is Damon Salvatore. I was shooting hoops with my brother Stefan and my buddies, Ric and Enzo.

I twisted my knee rupturing my ACL which necessitated surgery and therefore PT. I come here two times a week. Elena is always here on those days too.

The first time I saw her I was mesmerized. Her piercing Bambi eyes and her shimmering chestnut locks pulled into a long pony tail reeled me right in.

She's completely gorgeous. I remember reading about her in our local newspaper. Elena was merely pumping gas at a Washington DC gas station. Apparently she was in DC to interview one of our state representatives for our local paper. She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time when a drive by shooter just happened to choose that gas station to fire on. The bullet struck her in the lower back severing her spinal cord. Sadly, she'll never walk again. From what I gather just by observing her, she's despondent, sad and lonely. I can't say that I really blame her though. I don't know that I'd feel any differently if I was sitting in her shoes.

After Bonnie ices my knee, I put the brace back on, grab my crutches and head out for the day. When I get close to the waiting area which is next to the exit, I hear Elena sniffling.

"But Jenna, what am I going to do sitting here for two hours? Yeah okay, thanks," I hear her say tearfully before slamming her phone into her purse.

Biting my lips for a moment, I slowly walk over to where she's parked in her wheelchair.

"Hey Elena. I couldn't help but overhear. Did you need a ride home?" I ask her tentatively.

She raises her wet eyes to me before asking, "you'd take me home?"

"Yes." I tell her sincerely.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy and you look like you could use both a ride and maybe a friend?"

Her eyes fix on me for just a moment.

"Um, if you really don't mind, I do need a ride home or I'll have to sit here till Jenna's meeting is done. Thank you..."

"Damon, my name is Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you Elena," I say holding out my hand to shake hers.

When she lifts her arm, I take her hand and drop just a wisp of a kiss to it.

Her eyes widen in surprise for a second then she pulls her hand back. With my smile extending from ear to ear, I gesture to the exit.

"You ready?" I ask.

She turns her wheelchair towards the exit and begins wheeling herself out beside me. When we get to my truck, I push her chair to the passenger side. Then I gently put one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders then I lift her into the seat.

Quickly I fold up her wheelchair and lay it in the back of the truck.

After crawling into the driver's side, I turn my head to face her. "Where to my lady?" I ask while flashing her my eye thing as my mom calls it.

"Right there, the one on the corner with the wrap around porch. Thank you for giving me a ride," She says quietly while looking down.

When I pull into the driveway, I can't help but notice there are no ramps built for her wheelchair.

"Elena, how do you get into your house? There are no ramps..."

"Um.. My aunt can't afford to have them built yet. If my brother isn't around, Jenna usually grabs her boyfriend, Ric to carry me in."

"Ric Saltzman?"

"Yeah, that's him. He and Jenna have been dating for a couple of years," she confirms.

"They just got engaged right? Ric is a buddy of mine. Please stop me if this is too forward, Elena, but my buddies and I could help build some ramps for you if it would help. I'm sure Ric would be more than happy to lend a hand too.

As you know, my dad owns the lumber company. I really have no doubt that he'd be more than happy to donate the materials to build ramps for you. And I love working with my hands, Elena. I'd be more than happy to volunteer," I tell her sincerely.

After giving me a look like I came from Mars, she looks away before whispering, "Why would you want to help me? You hardly even know me."

"That's not true Elena. I know you," I tell her smiling.

"I know you smile at the most insignificant things. I know how you go out of your way to be kind to people. I know how you put everyone's needs ahead of your own. I've had my eye on you for quite awhile but you always had Matt on your arm. You seemed so happy with him. I wasn't going to rock the boat while you were with him."

"Um, I don't know what to say.." she whispers making eye contact for a moment before turning away.

"I'll talk to Jenna about the ramps. Can you help me get into my house?"

My smile widens, "Sure," I tell her before jumping out of my truck and grabbing her wheelchair. I go around to her side of the truck. Then I lift her into my arms and carry her bridal style to the door. She grabs her purse and pulls out the house key. Just as she's ready to put the key in the lock, Jeremy opens the door.

"Damon?" he says, flummoxed.

"Hey Jer. I just gave Elena here a ride home. Her wheelchair is beside my truck if you'd go and bring it for her.

Jeremy steps aside as he holds the door open for me.

"Where to my lady?" I tease.

Elena stares at me for a long second before asking me to put her on the couch.

"Here you go. I'm going to go talk to my dad about the wood and materials for your ramps. Can I have your phone number so I can keep you updated?" I ask.

"Um sure. Here," she says as she hands me her phone to look up the number.

After I put her phone number in my list of contacts, I hand it back to her.

"Thanks Elena. I have to go but I'll be in touch," I tell her as I take my leave.

After which, I step back into my truck, turn on the ignition and pull out of her driveway.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked chapter one. This is the longest story I've written. It is completely written so no worries about it being abandoned. Please hit that little review button so I know what you think of the story. Also the follow button if you choose to go along for the ride. Until next time...<em>


	2. Damon

_I was going to wait to update this till tomorrow. This is for you Charlotte..._

* * *

><p><em>'The real man smiles in trouble, gathers strength from distress, and grows brave by reflection' Thomas Paine<em>

After dropping Elena off at her home, I begin the drive to my dad's lumber mill. It's about 40 miles away from Mystic Falls. It's so pretty in that area. My dad is really good about conservation, replanting trees to replenish the forest and that type of thing.

As I'm driving my thoughts turn to Elena. Mystic Falls is a small town so everyone pretty much knows everyone else but other than that, we've had no relationship. However, I did notice her intoxicating laugh and the fact that she always had a smile on her face. There was one time when I built some plant boxes for Mrs. Flower's home. She's an elderly lady and she told me that Elena had promised to come over and plant the bulbs for her.

Her then boyfriend, Matt was a friend of my brother. I can remember noticing them when Ric and I would chum around, having a few beers and playing a few games of pool. Their whole clique would hang out together in the Grill. Just a bunch of kids having fun. There really is no place else to hang out in town. Elena is Stefan's age. I graduated from high school when they were eighth graders.

I spread my wings a little bit after graduation having spent a couple of years in California and then a couple of years in Florida before coming back here to work for my dad. Truth be told, I was homesick and I missed my family so I packed up my belongings and came crawling back home. I did need a bit of an attitude adjustment once I got home, one dad 'happily' provided. I can't help but chuckle a bit when I think back to those days.

Dad and mom welcomed me home with open arms. My dad went on to tell me that he also went through a rebellious stage when he was a young 'whipper-snapper' like me. He says that's how he met my mom. He got on his Harley and took off down the highway. He met mom at the annual 'Sturgis Motorcycle Rally' held every August in Sturgis, South Dakota. It was love at first sight. Mom said she was completely smitten with my dad so she packed her belongings and left her family in South Dakota to join my dad in Mystic Falls. They've been together ever since. We used to spend a couple weeks in the Black Hills every summer till my Grandparents passed away. Mom and dad still make the trek once in awhile as mom's brothers and sister still live there.

After Elena was shot, she became the talk of the whole town. She had a rough go of it during her initial hospitalization. Ric and Jenna brought her back here when she was stable enough to be transferred from the D.C. hospital. She also spent some time at the '_Craig Institute' _in Denver, Colorado.

Although I felt bad about the tragedy that befell her, everyone did, I really didn't think about her all that much as I had no real connection to her. It was when we started having PT together that I really took notice of how the 'ugly duckling' had matured into the beautiful swan. Not that Elena was ever hard to look at, but she really has matured into a strikingly beautiful woman. I'm a guy, we notice such things. I always knew she was pretty but she was always on Matt's arm so I didn't give it much thought.

Stefan told me how Matt broke up with her because he couldn't bear the thought of being with a 'cripple' who couldn't fulfill his 'needs'. All I could think of was how shallow of a guy he must be. A wheelchair doesn't define someone, it's what's inside that counts. Her despair and obvious depression is really what punched me in the gut though. She doesn't think anyone wants her and that's so not true. I do want to get to know her and I intend to do just that.

I'm so deep in thought that before I know it, I'm pulling into the mill's driveway. After parking my car next to Stefan's, I jump out and walk into the mill office.

"Hi Rose. Is dad available?" I ask her.

"You come over here and give me a hug young man. I haven't seen you in ages," she says smiling.

Rose is my dad's office manager and Ric's mom. She's a year or so older than my dad. They've known each other their whole lives. Rose says that she and dad even dated for a short time but they decided they were better off as friends than as lovers. She told me once that kissing my dad was like kissing her brother. No 'spark' at all she always says with a wink. Although I tease my dad about it sometimes, I'm glad there was no spark or there would be no yours truly.

"Can't breathe, Rose," I mutter because she's hugging me so tight.

"What are you, two?" she scoffs.

Unable to contain a laugh when she finally releases me, I press a light kiss to her cheek.

"Rose, you know you're my best girl," I tease.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you had physical therapy this afternoon?" dad asks as he steps out of his office.

"I did have PT. I'm done with it for today. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay. Come on in. I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a soda. Do you want one?" he asks looking at me curiously.

I nod then walk into his office to take a seat and elevate my knee for a little bit. I've been given the okay to lift weight as long as I have my brace on but it still bites a little.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" dad asks while handing me a soda.

"I gave Elena Gilbert a ride home from physical therapy today. Her aunt was tied up and couldn't get her for a couple of hours so I helped her out. Anyway, Jenna's home has no ramps for her wheelchair. Elena said that Jenna can't afford them right now. They're saddled with Elena's medical bills. So I was thinking that if you'd consider donating the materials, the guys and I could build them for her."

"Damon, that's a wonderful idea. I'm proud of you son. Of course, we'll donate the materials. You're going to have to go over to the house, take some measurements and draw up some plans so we'll know how much wood and other supplies that you'll need. Can you do that?" he asks.

"Absolutely I will. I'll give Ric a call and we'll get right to it. Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome. You better go rest that knee a bit. I'm going to put you to work once the Dr. completely clears you," he says, smiling.

"No worries dad. I'm anxious to get back to work myself. I'm going to head out now. I'll see you at home."

He comes around his desk to where I'm sitting offering me his hand when I stumble a bit standing up. He gives me a guy hug before sending me on my way. After I get back to my pickup, I grab my cellphone and dial Ric's number.

"Ric, meet me at the Grill in an hour. I've got big plans for us buddy. I'll fill you in when I get there."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I'm a proud South Dakota native. Big thanks to Eva. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I do appreciate them but it's especially nice to read the reviews so don't forget to hit that button just below. Be sure to check out any of my other stories. I just got home from work and have to go back to the hospital again in a few hours. I'm going to bed now. Hope you all have a very wonderful weekend. <em>


	3. Designs

_'Perfection is not attainable, but if we chase perfection we can catch excellence' Vince Lombardi_

By the time I pull into the Grill, Ric's car is already there. After pulling into a parking space, I get out and enter the Grill then look around to see if I can see him. There he is sitting at the bar making small talk with Rebekah, the bartender.

Rebekah can put the flirt on but she's happily engaged to Tyler Lockwood. She has a marvelous sense of humor and is a lot of fun. But don't cross her because I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Bekah and I dated for a few months in high school. It was fun while it lasted but it didn't take long for the romance to fizzle out. Fortunately we didn't let that little try at romance destroy our friendship.

"Hey Bek, Ric," I say, taking a seat beside him.

"What'll it be, Damon?" she asks.

"Whatever you have on tap."

She grabs a glass, turns on the tap then slides it front of me with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks Beks," I tell her with a wink.

"So Damon. What are these big plans that you're conjuring up?" Ric asks me, a bit of sarcasm coloring his tone.

"What's with the attitude?"

"It's just that sometimes your plans go awry and you know what I'm talking about," Ric says with an eye roll.

"You could at least hear me out before you scoff at my ideas," I say with a hint of displeasure.

"Spill," he says before taking a gulp of beer.

"I drove Elena home from PT today when Jenna got tied up. I couldn't help but notice that their home has no ramps for Elena's wheelchair. That really got me thinking. I drove out to the mill to talk to dad. He's more than willing to donate the materials to build them if I take care of the labor. Of course, first we'll need to take some measurements and formulate a design so we'll know how much of everything we'll need. You with me buddy?"

His mouth is momentarily agape before he gives me a shoulder squeeze.

"That really is a phenomenal idea, Damon. I don't know why I didn't think of that? Jenna has been so busy with work. She wants the extra hours to help pay some of Elena's medical costs. We just haven't had time to think of such things yet. We both love Elena so much but her situation really does turn one's life upside down. Jenna is really at wit's end. She wants so much to help Elena but she's beside herself as to how to help her you know."

"As you know, I have PT with her. Bonnie is my therapist but I've seen her interact with Brady. It's not hard to miss how angry and depressed she is," I remark.

"When Matt broke their 'almost' engagement, it really threw her. As if being paralyzed from the waist down wasn't a hard enough pill to swallow, he pulled that crap on her. So much for in sickness and in health," he says before taking another big swallow from his mug.

"Her self esteem just plummeted after all that went down. When she woke up from her coma, not only did she have to make peace with the fact that she'll never walk again but also that her 'fiance', for all intents and purposes, had abandoned her. Because of that, she thinks that no man will ever want to be with her," Ric says pointedly.

Exhaling deeply, I turn to Ric. "I'm interested Ric. I really just want to get to know her and be her friend if nothing else. She's incredibly beautiful. I remember how she used to embrace life. I really would like to help her get back to that you know?"

He looks at me for a long moment before acknowledging what I just told him. "Well, Damon. If anyone can pull her out of her shell, it's you. However, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass into next week. You hear me brother?" he warns.

"I don't want to hurt her Ric. I sincerely want to help her."

"Why don't you come to the house tomorrow morning so we can draw up some plans and take those measurements your dad wants?"

"What time?" I ask.

"Nine or so," he replies.

* * *

><p>The next morning I'm up bright and early. I'm yawning as I walk into the kitchen to have some breakfast.<p>

"Good morning son," my mom says, always with a smile on her face.

I walk up to her and place a kiss on her cheek as she hands me a cup of coffee. "Your dad told me you wanted to help Elena?"

Raising my eyes to her, I smile and nod.

"I'm proud of you Damon. As mad as I am at that Donovan kid for pulling that bull sh..., it was better that he did it now than after they'd taken those vows. She's a good girl and what she really needs right now is a friend," mom tells me sincerely.

"The word is bullshit, mom," I tell her laughing hysterically.

"Ow," I yell when she stands up and swats me upside the head.

"That's for swearing. We don't use that kind of language in this house," she warns while trying not to smile.

"Sorry mom," I utter trying not to roll my eyes. "And as far as Elena is concerned, I intend to be her friend."

My mind drifts for a moment. I don't know what it is about Elena that is pulling me in. Maybe it's her strength and how she managed to claw her way back from something that turned her whole world upside down in one fateful second.

"Damon? Where were you?" Mom asks, curiosity quite evident in her features.

"Look, I need to go so I can meet Ric at Elena's house. We need to sketch out some plans and figure out how much wood we'll need from dad."

Bending over, I give her another kiss before walking out the door, "I'll see you this evening."

* * *

><p>"Good morning," I say with a wave as I pull into the driveway at Jenna's home. Ric and Jenna are outside surveying the area.<p>

"Good morning, Damon," she says walking up to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Damon. Please thank your dad for all of us too. I don't know how we'd get this house Elena friendly without you guys," she says, wiping a tear from her eyes.

I pull her into a hug. "We really just want to help Jenna."

"There's fresh coffee in the kitchen. Help yourselves. I'm going to go to the grocery store. The least I can do is make some lunch for you guys. Even I can't ruin sandwiches," she says laughing, before running in the house, grabbing her purse, jumping into her car and driving away.

After pouring ourselves a cup of coffee, Ric and I sit down at the kitchen table to draw out some plans for the ramps.

"What if we take out the side of the porch rather than the front? Then we keep the esthetics of the place intact?" I offer.

"I think that's a great idea, Damon."

"Um, where is Elena's bedroom?" I ask.

"Upstairs. Why?" he asks raising his eyebrows at me.

"I just mean, how does she get up and down?"

"If Jeremy is home, he helps, if not, Jenna calls me. As a last resort, Mr. Kyle down the street offered, but he's kind of creepy and Elena would rather not have anything to do with him."

"What about one of those chair elevators that attach to a stairway? We should check into the price. If they're terribly expensive, we could organize a fundraiser," I mention casually.

"Aren't you just chock full of good ideas where Elena is concerned!" Ric chuckles.

"But seriously Damon, what are your intentions with Elena? I know very well that you're not the same jackass you were when you first came home. God, you were an asshole for awhile there. I don't know how your parents put up with your bullshit? You're my brother Damon but I will drop kick you into next week if you hurt her," he warns me a second time.

I raise my arms in surrender, "I don't know how they did either, Ric. I was just plain unlikeable for a while there. It didn't take very long before they read me the riot act. That and what happened to Elena really cleared the fog you know? And as far as Elena is concerned, I just really want to help her out Ric. I don't know where these feelings are coming from. Seeing her in PT, her depression is so tangible. I don't know if she even realizes how strong she really is. She is a lovely young woman and I'd like to get to know her better." I tell him honestly.

Just then, Ric's cell phone rings. "Hey Jeremy. Calm down, what's wrong? I can't yet Jeremy. Jenna isn't here so I need to stay here till Elena gets up. She's sleeping in this morning."

After getting Ric's attention, he says into his phone, "Jeremy, hold on a minute. Damon wants to tell me something."

"Something wrong?"

"He has a flat tire and his spare is also flat," Ric says with an eye roll.

"I can help Elena if she needs something. Go help the kid."

"Okay Jer. I'll be there in a little bit. Damon will stay here in case Elena needs anything."

Once he leaves, I start doing some calculations for my dad. Soon I hear her voice. I walk up the stairs and walk over to the door I hear her voice coming from.

"Elena?" I say with a gentle knock on the door.

Opening the door a crack, 'It's Damon Salvatore. Jenna went to get some groceries and Ric went to help Jer with a flat tire. Can I help you with something?" When I hear her voice, I pull the door open farther. Even with no makeup and bed mussed hair, she's still gorgeous.

"Um.. uh... I need to go into the bathroom. They taught us how to self catheterize at the rehab hospital. Do you think you could get my wheelchair then I could get into the bathroom myself?" she asks quietly.

"Sure, Elena. I'll be right back." I trot down the stairs, fold up her wheelchair and take it to her.

After unfolding it, I roll it over to her.

"Thank you," she whispers never raising her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs. If you need help getting down there, just holler," I tell her before giving her some privacy.

Once downstairs, I grab my tablet, returning to the task at hand. I'm trying to come up with a simple, esthetically pleasing yet safe ramp for Elena to use. Finally I think I've got the right design. I'll have to run it by Ric and Jenna though before letting my dad know. I'll also need to see if Stefan will give us a hand.

"Damon?" I hear softly.

Jumping up, I trot up the stairs to see what she needs. I knock softly. When I hear her say come in, I push her door open and step inside.

"Did you need some help, Elena?"

"Can you take me and then my wheelchair downstairs?"

Smiling widely, "Absolutely," I tell her before walking over to her. She raises her arms to wrap around my neck as I lift her bridal style to take her downstairs. I'm certain my goofy smile reaches ear to ear just being able to hold her in my arms, no matter how innocent it is.

Just as I'm about to deposit Elena on the couch, Jenna walks in, raising her eyebrows when she sees me with Elena in my arms.

"You don't waste any time do you Salvatore!"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you Eva for all your help with this story. Thanks to all of you for the reviews and follows. Although I would like to know what those of you that just follow along think about the story too. My friend Morvamp updated her fabulous new story 'Changing Hearts and Spaces' today. Do give it a read. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Until next time...<em>


	4. Ramps

'_The greatest leader is not necessarily the one who does the greatest things. He's the one who gets the people to do the greatest things.' Ronald Reagan_

My jaw drops and my eyes widen in 'terror' knowing full well how protective Jenna is of Elena. "No Jenna, it's not that at all," I say shakily as I set Elena down on the couch.

"I'm teasing Damon. I know you're a gentleman.. well.. most of the time anyway," Jenna says laughing. She looks around a little with her eyes before asking, "Where's Ric?"

"Jeremy called. He had some car trouble apparently so Ric went to give him a hand."

She turns her eyes to my drawings that I left laying on the coffee table. "Is this what you have in mind, Damon?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd want to keep the front of the house pretty much as it is so I thought we could build the ramp so it connects to the porch from the side of the house, over here," I tell her pointing to the area on my sketch.

Turning my focus on Elena, I ask, "What do you think of this idea, Elena? I mean, you live here too and I want your input as well."

"Can I see the plans?" she asks quietly, never raising her eyes.

After Jenna hands me the drawing, I take a seat beside Elena on the couch to show her my ideas.

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to me. I point out where the ramp will be on the drawing.

"This way it's closer to the driveway which makes for better access when you need to get into a car too. What do you think?"

"Um, I'd hate to mar the front of the porch so I think this is a good solution. Thank you Damon," she tells me, momentarily raising her eyes to mine. I'm lost in them for a long moment that's interrupted when Jenna clears her throat.

"Elena, do you want to help me make some sandwiches?"

Just then, Ric and Jeremy burst in through the front door arguing. "Oh c'mon Jer. I've told you enough times to make sure you had a useable spare tire. This is what the third time now?" Ric scolds.

"Give it a rest would you Ric. Geez!" Jeremy yells before dashing up the stairs and out of sight.

"Maybe I should go," I utter before grabbing my drawings and pulling the front door open. I turn back to look at Elena. Our eyes meet again. It's so easy to get lost in those deep sepia colored eyes of hers.

"I'm just going to go outside and take some measurements. You want to help me Ric?"

After we're done measuring and have all our specs written down, Ric and I go back inside the Gilbert home.

"Hey you two, sit down. Elena and I made lunch for us."

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? I'd like to wash my hands."

"This way," Elena says as she starts wheeling herself down the hall. "It's just right there," she says pointing to the door on my right.

I turn to her smiling, " Thank you Elena."

She blushes a little when she raises her eyes to mine. "You're welcome," she replies softly before turning away from me..

After we're through eating lunch, I say my goodbyes so I can go talk with my dad about my plans for the modifications on Elena's home. Just as I'm about to turn on the ignition, Ric jumps in beside me.

"I'll ride along with you. I haven't talked to Sep in ages," he says.

"Elena is really grateful, Damon. Thank you brother."

"It's nothing Ric, really. Like I said, I just want to get to know her. Bonnie told me she could use a friend."

"Yeah, Caroline is in New York City. She calls pretty frequently but doesn't get back here very often anymore given her job and all. Bonnie tries to make time for her but she's busy as well. Jeremy has his own life. Jenna is just so busy trying to work extra hours at her job to try to pay off some of Elena's bills. We do try to spend some quality time with her on weekends. Unfortunately there are only twenty four hours in a day. It's hard because when she's home alone, she's kind of stuck in one place because there's no one to help her out. Then there's Matt... They had a lot of big plans for the future. Plans that were obliterated right along with her ability to walk when that bullet tore through her spine.

"Were they engaged?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"They hadn't bought the rings or made any official announcement but they were talking about it. As I already told you, as soon as that doctor told us she'd never walk again, he was gone. He didn't even wait till she came out of her coma. He cleared all of her things out of his apartment then dropped them off on Jenna's porch. There wasn't even so much as an 'I'm sorry' or even a note to explain himself. We haven't seen or talked to him since."

"No wonder she's so despondent sometimes. I've seen her struggle with Brady at PT. It seems that sometimes she just wants to throw in the towel. To Brady's credit, he won't let her dwell on it. He pushes her."

"You know that she and Bonnie are very tight too. Elena had wanted Bonnie to be her physical therapist but Bonnie is too close to her. She didn't think she'd be able to push Elena as hard as she would need to be pushed," Ric explains.

"Oh, I don't know about that," I laugh. "Bonnie sure enjoys cracking the whip with me."

"Yes but Damon, your relationship with Bonnie isn't as personal as the one she shares with Elena," Ric reminds me.

Before long we arrive at my parent's place. After walking into the house. I look around a bit till we hear voices. Then we head towards the kitchen. Mom and dad are seated at the kitchen table, each holding a section of the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

Mom looks up smiling. "Get yourselves a cup and have a seat. I know that look, Damon. What's on your mind?"

"We just brought the measurements Dad wanted for the Gilbert house ramps. By the way mom, do you think you could do a little research for us? We want to price out one of those chair lift elevators so Elena can get up and down the stairs on her own without needing someone to carry her. I'm certain they're probably quite expensive so I thought maybe we could do a fundraiser of some sort to raise money for it."

Mom's mouth drops for just a moment. "Damon! That's a fabulous idea. I'll get right on that. We'll need something to raffle off. Plus we could probably have a bake sale too. I'll make some calls. I'm sure the ladies I bowl with will want to help out."

She stands up then walks over to pull me into a hug. "I'm proud of you," she whispers in my ear.

Smiling up at her, I hug her back. "Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>By the time the next Saturday rolls around, dad has had all the supplies delivered to the Gilbert house. Since it's hard to kneel with my bad knee, I managed to get Stefan, Tyler, Enzo, Ric and Jeremy to help out. Of course, I had to promise them a few rounds at the Grill. I do know they would've helped regardless but I didn't think it would hurt to sweeten the pot a little as it were. After working hard all afternoon, I step back to grab an ice cold bottle of water. I look up just in time to see Elena peaking through the curtain with a hint of a smile on her face when her eyes meet mine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to Eva and thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Please do hit that review button. For your DE reading pleasure: 'Bloom' by Vanagonne is full of angst and is extremely well written. Both of my friends, Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl's) 'All's Fair in Love &amp; War' and Silvia (Fontainebleau01)'The Love of a Woman' just updated too. Morgan's 'Changing Hearts and Spaces', Jenn's 'The Best Man' and lastly Charlotte's 'A Wonderful Lie' are all fabulous stories. I hope you all have a very wonderful weekend. Thank you all again, Carol <em>


	5. Let it Go

_'Jump, and you will find out how to unfold your wings as you fall' Ray Bradbury_

"So Damon, I think it's only right that you get to walk alongside Elena as she christens this brand new ramp," Jenna says smiling.

"It still needs paint to match the deck porch and railings but I would be honored to escort you Miss Gilbert," I say with a bow and tip of my imaginary hat.

"Thank you kind sir," she plays along then puts her hands on the wheels of her chair and rolls herself down the ramp with me walking beside her. When she reaches the end of it, I begin the applause and soon everyone joins in.

"I don't know how to thank you, Damon," she whispers, discreetly wiping the glint of a tear from her eye.

With a smile on my face, I stoop down so I'm eye level with her. "How about you come to the Grill with us? That's how you can thank me," I reply showing my 'eye thing' as Rose calls it.

She lowers her eyes for a moment while fingering the fabric of her top. "I don't really think so," she says hesitantly.

"People like to stare."

"People stare because they're amazed at the progress you've made. Come on, Elena. Just for a little while. I promise I'll bring you home when you ask me to. I'll even be the designated driver."

Sighing heavily, she raises her eyes to mine for a few seconds then lowers them again. I notice how she's still nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Please Elena. You've earned a little fun. What do you say?"

"Um.. I suppose I could go out for a little bit," she says softly.

"Great! Would you like to ride with me?"

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiles hesitantly and nods.

Smiling myself, "Okay then, let's go," I answer then get behind her, grabbing a hold of her chair handles and pushing her towards my vehicle. Once I help her into the passenger side, I fold up her chair and put it in the back of the truck. After jumping into the driver's side, I turn on the ignition and off we go.

Several hours later everyone is having a great time. I limit myself to just a couple of beers. Since I'm driving Elena home, I don't want her to have to worry about me being incapable of driving.

"Do you want anything else to drink or something to snack on maybe?" I ask her.

Smiling shyly, she shakes her head. "No, but thanks for offering. And thank you for including me. I haven't been out for quite awhile. It actually feels kind of good to get out of the house for an evening."

"My pleasure. You're much too pretty to stay cooped up inside that house all the time. Speaking of getting out of the house, I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me? We could go out for dinner or a movie or something?" I say, my eyes peering into hers.

Elena lowers her eyes. I can't help but notice how she begins wrapping her hands together anxiously. Then she looks up.

"Why?" she whispers.

"Why? Well, because I like you Elena. I like you a lot. I really want to get to know you better."

"I don't know what to say. A guy like you with me?" she replies, shaking her head back and forth.

"What do you mean a guy like me?"

"Stefan used to tell us that you were a player. He always said that girls would fall all over themselves to go out with you."

"Yeah, I'll admit that I was pretty full of myself when I was in high school. And Stefan was right, I never had any trouble finding a girl to go out with me. But we all have to grow up sometime and I'm also not the same teenaged jackass I was back then. And I'm certainly not the same guy who came back to Mystic Falls with one heck of a big chip on his shoulder either, Elena."

"I didn't mean to offend you," she says softly before continuing, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's really none of my business anyway."

I drop my head for a moment before turning my eyes back to her, "You didn't offend me and I don't mind talking about it. As long as we're being honest, sometimes it's cathartic to talk about things that are uncomfortable. I've done many things. Things that I'm not proud of but I'd like to think that I have indeed grown up a little bit along the way. I also know full well that I was a jerk when I moved back home. There was a woman involved in all of that. I really felt something for her. When I think about it now, with a clear head, I realize that it wasn't love that I was feeling for her. But I absolutely did think that maybe what we had would lead somewhere. Then I found out that she was using me all along," I mention, scrubbing my palm over my face.

"The only reason she wanted to be with me was because I was privy to certain things while I worked for Finn Mikaelson. That woman," I shake my head when I think of my sheer stupidity where she was concerned.

"She baited the hook perfectly and I bit right onto it. She was good, she was very good. I was in the dark about her whole sordid, meticulously thought out plans till one day things blew wide open. It hurt a lot though and I lashed out at everyone. Once I cleared my name, I came back here, tail between my legs. Even though I wanted to come home and believe me, it did feel right to come home, I was hurt and I wanted everyone around me to hurt too. I'm not proud of that fact," I whisper, completely disgusted with myself.

_I'm lying on my couch in a drunken stupor. I raise my eyes when I hear a noise. Then I notice my mom taking my bottle of 'Jack'. I follow her with my eyes as she walks over to the sink and begins pouring it down the drain. Jumping up, I march right over to her nearly losing my balance in the process._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at her as I try to grab the bottle before it's all gone. Without saying a word, she glares at me through disappointed eyes. Reaching for the bottle again, I shove her aside, ripping it out of her hands. Despite my sluggish drunken reflexes, somehow I manage to turn around just in time to grab onto her before she stumbles to the floor. The next thing I know, I'm being manhandled by my dad and shoved into the shower where he turns the cold water on full blast. _

_He points his finger at me yelling, "If you ever lay a hand on your mother again, you'll have me to answer to young man. You listen and you listen good. Either you straighten up and fly right or you can pack your bags. I won't have anymore of your pity party. I'm sorry you got hurt but we're not the ones who hurt you, Damon. I'm tired of your mom and me being your whipping boy and it ends right now."_

"I was really an unlikeable son of a bitch," I chuckle nervously, shaking my head. "Honestly, I don't know why my parents put up with me for as long as they did. I really am ashamed of myself for treating them so abhorrently. What kind of a guy takes out all of his frustrations on the people who love him the most?" I add, dropping my eyes for a moment in shame.

"Finally my dad took me aside and laid the law down. In not so many words, he told me that unless I changed my attitude and changed it quickly that I could pack my bags. That was right around the time you got shot. What happened to you was a real eye opener for me because, Elena, your whole life changed in the time it takes to blink an eye. It really hit home for me about how I was wasting the gift I was given by being angry and lashing out at everyone. In a way, I have you to thank for helping me to get my head on straight. And so, Elena, thank you," I tell her sincerely.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt and I'm glad you aren't 'that guy' anymore. But I still don't know what you want from me?" she says quietly, raising her eyes to mine for just a moment before dropping her gaze back to her lap.

"I want you to say yes!" I cajole.

"You're relentless." She replies, sighing heavily before raising those breathtaking doe eyes to mine, "You're not going to give this up until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope," I answer succinctly.

She looks away from me for a long moment before turning her eyes back to mine, "Okay, I'll go out with you."

"Great. Give me your phone number so I can call you after I get everything planned out. Sound good?"

"Do you have a pen?" she asks.

I take the pen from my jacket pocket and hand it to her.

"Your arm please?"

When I extend my arm to her, she starts writing her number on my forearm with the pen. As her fingers touch my skin, my heart speeds up. Unconsciously my breath hitches when crackles of electricity surge through my body from the tender touches of her fingers on my skin.

After handing me my pen back, she asks, "I'm getting pretty tired. Would you mind taking me home now?"

"No, not at all. Just let me tell everyone that we're leaving. When we step outside, I notice the moon is full and bright.

"It's really a beautiful night," I say noticing when Elena raises her eyes to the sky.

"It is."

After parking the truck in her driveway, I jump out, grab her wheelchair from the back before lifting her into it. Then I get behind her and push her up the ramp to the front door. She could've done it herself but I'm a gentleman, most of the time anyway, and she's tired. I just feel so many things when I'm with her. I don't even know how to describe what's happening inside of me. It was never like this when I was with '_her'. _That alone reinforces my belief that I wasn't in love with '_her'_ back then.

After she opens the front door, I step back. "Goodnight Elena. I had a really good time. Thanks for coming along."

She drops her head for just a moment before making eye contact with me. That hint of a smile is back on her face but it's her eyes that hide nothing. I can see the turmoil behind them, like she's scared. I understand that. I'm just going to have to take things slow, gain her trust and prove to her than I'm not a quitter when things get tough.

"Thank you for taking me. Um, goodnight Damon."

Before she wheels herself into the house, I stoop down so I'm at eye level with her. "I'll give you a call about that date. And don't even think about backing out because I'm not going to let you," I tell her as I lean over and press a feather light kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight Elena," I whisper before turning around and making my exit.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later my mother summons me to come by the house to discuss her ideas to raise funds for the elevator. As expected, the chair lift slash elevator is quite expensive.<p>

"So Damon, have you given any thought to the fundraiser? The ladies I bowl with are going to raffle a quilt. We're also in the process of organizing a bake sale. I think we need something that will raise more money than that though."

"What did you have in mind, mom?"

"A bachelor auction!"

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. To those who leave guest reviews that I can't respond to, thank you. And I can't forget you, Eva. Thank you my friend. Please do hit that review button. It spurs the muse... hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Until next time...<em>


	6. Mystic Falls

_'Courage is the first of human qualities because it is the quality which guarantees the others' Aristotle_

"A bachelor auction! Really mom?" I add with a chuckle.

"You betcha. You and Stefan are available. There's Ric, Tyler, Jeremy, Enzo of course, and any number of nice looking guys in town. I'll even ask Eli and Nik if they'd be willing to participate as well. I know some of them are spoken for but this is for a good cause. I'm sure their ladies will bid on them anyway.

"But mom. I asked Elena to go out with me. I don't want to go on a date with anyone else."

"I'm sure Elena will understand. I mean the proceeds are to benefit her. She might surprise you and bid on you herself," she says with a smirk that matches my own. Yes folks, that's where I got it.

Exhaling heavily, I raise my eyes back to my mom. "She shouldn't have to spend her own money on this mom. I know I'll never ever hear the end of it from the guys but perhaps the dear lady who I'm privileged to call mom would bid on me? I just don't want to go out with anyone but Elena."

Shaking her head, she breaks out in raucous laughter. "Well, if you're that adamant about it, I'll do it. You like her don't you?"

"Yeah mom, I really do."

"There will be challenges given her disability but if anyone can overcome them, it's you. I know it's taken a lot of time for you to get over that nasty woman. What you ever saw in her, I'll never know?" she says, shaking her head in dismay.

"But I digress. If things don't work out between the two of you though, you better not hurt her the way that Donovan kid did or you'll have me to answer to young man. Understand?"

"Yes mam!"

"Okay. We're already selling tickets for the quilt raffle. The bake sale is scheduled for a week from Saturday at the town hall. June Fell also suggested a community rummage sale. I thought that was an excellent idea too. As far as the bachelor auction, I need a little time to round up some willing and able men. Once I do, we'll pick a date. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thanks so much mom. I have to go. I have a date to plan with Elena and some things to do. I'll be home for supper." I get up and press a kiss to her cheek and pull her into a hug.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too, now run along."

"Hello," I hear from the other end of the phone line.

"Hi Elena, it's Damon. I finally have everything planned for our date. How does Saturday sound?"

"Um... I don't know, Damon?" she says hesitantly.

"No backing out. I promised you a good time and a good time you shall have."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" she says a bit defeated. "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Hey none of that. You have my word as a gentleman that you'll have a wonderful time. I'll pick you up around eleven. I have the whole day planned out."

"Really?" she asks, her voice sounding a little intrigued.

"Yep. I'll see you Saturday. Casual clothes, we're not doing anything fancy. Bye Elena."

"Goodbye," she whispers back.

* * *

><p>The next day while at PT, Bonnie and I discuss all the ideas my mom has for fundraising. She doubles over in laughter when I tell her about the 'bachelor auction'.<p>

"I'll get Jess to volunteer. Can I give him your mom's phone number?"

"Sure Bonnie. The more guys we have, the more money there is to be made. Mom wants me to volunteer too. That's the last thing I want to do. The thing is, it took me a long time to get my head in the right place after she, who shall remain nameless, took me out at the knees. I mean, I know that I wasn't in love with her or anything like that yet, but I thought maybe it could happen. What she did came out of left field. I was completely oblivious to her schemes. I really let myself spiral and not for the better. I'm pretty ashamed of that. Sometimes I have to stop to thank the big guy," I mention pointing upwards, "that my friends still speak to me after treating you all so despicably for awhile there. My dad showing me the error of my ways so to speak, really made the difference for me," I tell her candidly, scrubbing my hands over my face.

"After my dad's 'intervention', I finally found me again and I made a promise that I'd never lose myself to the mercy of a woman or anyone else for that matter, ever again. I know this idea of mom's is for a good cause and I will put myself out there if I have to but I really don't want to go out with anyone but her," I huff as I'm doing my leg lifts.

"Wow Damon," she says patting me on the back. "I was worried about you for awhile there. You were pretty jaded and just plain unlikeable when you first came home. What changed?"

"My parents refusing to put up with my bullshit any longer was a big part of it. That was right around the time that Elena was shot. I saw what happened to her and realized that I was wasting precious time being angry and ambivalent. I was only hurting myself," I explain, raking my hand through my hair.

"Elena had such a wonderful, promising life in front of her and yet in a fraction of a second, her whole life was turned upside down. I've been given this life and I was wasting it. Inadvertently, she helped to save me," I say raising my eyes to Bonnies.

"I'm proud of you Damon. I'm glad you found your way out of the darkness. I could bid on you if you want and then donate my date to Elena?" she offers.

Laughing, "You're preferable to my mom. Although she said she'd kick my ass if I hurt Elena."

"She'd have to stand in line, Mr.," she says poking her index finger into my chest.

"Bonnie, you wound me," I say pretending to be offended.

"Let's move on from kicking asses shall we?" I say with my eyebrows raised.

Laughing, she nods.

"While we're on the subject of Elena, I wanted to ask you about her trunk control? I mean we're going out on a date this weekend. I've planned a picnic at the falls. I was concerned about her being able to sit on the ground and stay upright?"

"She's doing really well with that Damon. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's starting to tire and needs to go back into her wheelchair."

"Thanks Bonnie. You have my mom's number for Jess don't you?"

"I do. I'll talk to him about the auction then I'll give her a ring. Okay?"

"Sounds good," I tell her as I'm strapping my knee brace back on. I'll see you next week. Have a wonderful weekend boss and thank you."

"No problem. Don't forget to do your exercises!"

"Yes mam," I reply as I make my way out the door.

* * *

><p>It's eleven o'clock. I'm right on time to pick Elena up. I got up early to fry some chicken, make some potato salad and cut up some watermelon for us to dine on. The evening before, I ran into the store to grab some sparkling cider and other juices. Ric told me that Elena takes medication for spasms. Not knowing how well they mix with alcohol, I decide to just go with sparkling juices and soda. I conned my mom into giving me one of her pretty quilts to lay on the ground for our picnic. I figure we can enjoy the scenery, have a little lunch and get to know each other better. Before I take her home, I thought we could stop by the Grill and see what's shaking.<p>

After pulling into Elena's driveway, I turn off the ignition and walk to the door. Before I can even raise my hand to knock, Ric is pulling the door open.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" I ask a little perplexed.

With a shake of his head, he says, "It's all good. I just saw you pull up."

"Is Elena ready?"

"Yeah, Jenna is just helping her finish up."

Just then, Jenna calls aloud for Ric to bring Elena downstairs.

"Damon's here. I'll be right up," he replies before running up the stairs.

After a few moments, all three of them come downstairs, Elena in Ric's arms.

"Damon, just grab her wheelchair, I'll carry her out to your truck," he says as Jenna opens the front door for them.

Nodding, I follow behind with her chair. I set it aside for a moment to open the door of my truck. Ric places her carefully in the passenger's seat while I fold up her chair and put it in the back. After Elena buckles in her seatbelt, I buckle my own. Both of us wave goodbye to Ric and Jenna as I take off down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asks while looking out of the window at the scenery flashing by as I drive along.

"We are going to the Mystic Falls. It's really pretty there. I thought you might enjoy the fresh air."

"Sounds nice," she says, her voice sounding both guarded and a little more upbeat.

Finally we arrive, I pull the pickup into the parking area. I'm very relieved when there are only a couple of other cars here. This place will be teaming with tourists in a few weeks.

After parking the car, I turn to Elena, "I'm just going to lay the blanket out, then I'll get you, okay?"

Smiling, she just nods.

After we finish eating and with her consent, I pick her up and set her carefully into her wheelchair. "I'm going to wheel us down the path a ways. It's really pretty back in there."

"I haven't been on that trail for years," she tells me. "It's funny, sometimes when places like this are in your backyard, you take their beauty for granted you know?" she says wistfully.

"Very true. My mom grew up near Mt. Rushmore. It's really a sight to behold up close but when you live twenty miles away, you don't think about it much. What's really amazing is that no one died while that mountain was being carved. Anyway, that's what my mom used to tell me too. I've been there a few times. Mom still has a sister and two brothers that live up there but I haven't been back that way since my grand dad's funeral."

"Really? I didn't know you had family up there? So many of the Mystic Falls population have been here for generations it seems."

"My dad went through a rebellious stage too or so he tells me. He took off on his Harley and ended up at the annual motorcycle rally up there. That's where he met my mom and they've been together ever since," I mention as I push her wheelchair off the paved trail a bit to this hidden yet beautiful spot I came across once. "Can I pick you up Elena? I want you to see this spot. It's really picturesque."

"Okay?"

With utmost care, I pick her up and carry her down a low grade embankment. The distance is probably a city block.

"Oh my gosh, Damon. Look at that waterfall. I didn't know there was one back here," she gushes.

"We can walk behind it. Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"At your service Miss Gilbert," I tease and trudge over a couple of flat rocks to walk behind the water cascading down from above.

"It's beautiful Damon. Thank you for showing me this," she says excitedly.

"You're very welcome. I'm just giddy that you're enjoying our date. Maybe it'll get me another one? Hint...hint," I say, smiling ear to ear.

"It just might," she laughs.

We spent about a half hour under the falls. By then we were both soaking wet. Not wanting Elena to get sick, I carried her back. We laid on the blanket just talking till the sun dried us off a little. After that, I took her home so she could bathe and change her clothes. I went home myself to shower and change with the promise to be back shortly to pick her up to go to the Grill this evening.

We spend the evening at the Grill just talking and getting to know each other better. She tells me she hopes to go back to work for the paper once she finishes with her physical therapy regime and gets settled in this new life she's been forced to live.

I tell how I really enjoy working at the mill with my dad because I enjoy the outdoors and am a hand's on type of person.

Before long, Stefan and his girlfriend Meredith join us. Stefan is in graduate school. He studies forensics and his goal is to work in a crime lab identifying DNA and such stuff. We had a wonderful evening. It really gave me a good feeling to see Elena laughing and smiling so much.

By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, I could tell Elena was getting tired. She was yawning quite a bit and her eyes were getting heavy.

"Are you ready to go home?" I whisper next to her ear.

"Am I that obvious?" She chuckles.

"Just a wee bit," I say squeezing my thumb and index finger together.

"Stef, Meredith, Elena and I are going to call it a night. See you at home brother."

They both tell us goodnight. Stefan holds the door open for me so I can wheel Elena outside. I gently lift her bridal style into the truck. I reach over her to fasten her seat belt, before turning my eyes to her.

"You're so beautiful Elena."

She focuses those gorgeous russet hued eyes on me, reaches up to cradle my face with her palms before bringing her lips to mine.

I tease her lips with my tongue and she lets me in. God, she's perfect, I think to myself. I pull back breathlessly when we both need air.

"Wow," I say, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll say," she says blushing.

"I better get you home, Jenna is probably waiting up for you."

"Yeah, she worries about me as if I was a teenager again. I love her and she's sacrificed so much for me and Jeremy but there are times, I'd like to smack her," she laughs.

"Oh Ric has told me a few things too. You're right though, she really is a great lady."

After I push Elena to the front door, I stoop down again to her level. "I had a really great time tonight Elena. Can we do it again, soon?"

Smiling again, she nods her head enthusiastically. "I had a wonderful time too. Goodnight Damon," she says.

I lean forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cradle her face with one hand before pressing my lips to hers in a sweltering kiss.

"Goodnight, Elena. I'll give you a call tomorrow," I say as I turn around and start to walk away. I pause for just a moment, turn on my heels before walking back to her where I lay another mind bending kiss on her lips before trotting off to my pickup and waving goodbye just as Jenna opens the door to help her into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Mt. Rushmore is a site to behold up close and personal and I do love my home state. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I say it ad nauseum but I really do appreciate them so much. Thank you Eva. Have a wonderful weekend. See you next time...<em>


	7. Getting to Know You

_'Dost though love life? Then do not squander time, for that is the stuff that life is made of' Benjamin Franklin_

The next couple of weeks turn out to be really busy at the mill. Dad got two big lumber orders so it's been all hands on deck to get this order filled. The work is exhausting and dangerous but it's also exhilarating. I love being able to spend so much time in the great outdoors. Breathing in that fresh air is so invigorating.

Mom and her bowling buddies had the big bake sale and they earned nearly six hundred dollars to put in Elena's elevator fund. She was positively beaming when she met me at the door when I came home from work that evening. Apparently Ric and Jenna brought Elena to the bake sale too. Much to my dismay, Mom told them that I had a helping hand in making her world famous banana bread. I also helped her make several batches of cookies. Mom said Elena scooped up a plate of cookies as well a couple loaves of our banana bread. I'm anxious to hear if she liked it.

June Fell's idea about a community rummage sale was received very well by the town's people. They're actually collecting and marking stuff that people have donated. They're advertising in some of the small town papers surrounding Mystic Falls. It's scheduled to be held in city hall a week from Saturday. The cost of the elevator for Elena is around ten thousand dollars. Dad said he would pay the difference if we don't quite reach our goal so one way or the other, Elena will be getting that elevator. I'm keeping that quiet yet though. I think she'd feel overwhelmed or obligated if she found out that my dad was donating money for this since he already funded the ramps at her home.

I've been so busy at work, I've barely seen her the last couple of weeks but we have kept in touch with text messages and phone calls. I miss her so much. The bachelor auction is coming up very soon too. I shudder just thinking about it. Mom managed to convince Stefan, Tyler, Elena's brother Jeremy, Bonnie's brother, Jess, along with the four strapping Mikaelson guys. Nik and Eli volunteered but mom resorted to blackmail to cajole Finn and Kol to participate. Those two were pretty wild when they were young. By sheer happenstance, Mom caught them shoplifting one day. She promised them that if they apologized, paid for what they pilfered, and swear they'd never do it again, she wouldn't tell their mother. To this day, those two still don't want their mother to know about that little incident. As such, they were more than happy to help mom out when she asked them.

I'm beyond exhausted when I pull into Elena's driveway. But when Elena called and asked if I would like to join her family for supper, how could I say no? On the way over, I ran into my cousin, Enzo's flower shop. By the time I left, I not only secured a dozen roses for Elena, I also got Enzo to volunteer to be auctioned off. Mom always says he's a looker.

"Damon, come in," Jenna says with a smile after opening the door.

"Thank you for the invitation. I brought these for Elena."

"Oh Damon, they're beautiful. She'll love them. She and Ric are playing 'Scrabble' in the living room. Why don't you take these to her while I get a vase."

"Scrabble? I never thought Ric was very savvy in the vocabulary department," I chuckle.

Jenna giggles then swats me on the arm. "Go on, she's waiting for you."

Nodding, I step away from her and walk into the living room where I see both Elena and Ric so thoroughly engrossed in their game that they don't even notice me at first.

"Contumelious is too a word. It means scornful and insulting," Elena says, sticking her tongue out at Ric.

When I break out in raucous laughter at her childish antics, they both turn away from the Scrabble board, noticing my presence.

"She's got you there buddy," I say, barely able to contain myself.

Ric scowls at me then turns back to Elena. "Fine, you win," he says then raises his arms in surrender.

"Hi Damon. I'm glad you could make it," she says, looking at me.

"I couldn't turn down the opportunity to see you all. Dad has been working us from sun up to sun down at the mill."

Displaying my palms, I show her my blisters. "This is just a busy time of year for him so we all pitch in except Stefan who's in school. Although he usually pitches in and helps out when he's on break from school."

"What did you do before you came back to Mystic Falls?" she asks me, genuinely interested.

"I worked for Finn Mikaelson. I did computer work for his business. I had access to a lot of his inside information. It was all hush, hush, behind the scenes type stuff. I'd have to kill you all if I divulged," I say, laughing so hard that I nearly start dry heaving.

Elena starts laughing too. I love her laugh.

After we finish eating, I can hardly keep my eyes open but I don't want to leave just yet. As busy as we've been and still are at the mill, it'll probably be several days before I can spend any time with her again. Raising my eyes, I silently seek her permission to lift her up so I can sit her down on the couch. When she smiles and nods, I lift her from her chair carefully and gently set her down on the sofa. When I take a seat beside her, she stiffens for just a moment before relaxing into my side. Tingles erupt everywhere our skin touches. It's a glorious feeling and I revel in it.

"Damon, wake up," I hear her say as she nudges me gently.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry Elena. I'm just drained. I should get home. I have to be up at the crack of dawn again."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to drive home? I'd feel terrible if you had an accident or something because you're dead tired. You could stay in the guest room. I'm certain Jenna won't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all," Jenna interrupts from the doorway.

"I don't want to impose, I'll be fine," I reply.

"Please Damon, stay."

I raise my eyes to Elena's. I now know that I'll be unable to deny her anything when she peers into mine like that. "Alright, I'll stay but I need to get up early so I can get to work on time."

"No worries, there's an alarm clock in that room plus you have an alarm on your phone, don't you?" Jenna asks.

"I do. Do you need a lift up to your room, Elena?" I ask, winking at her.

"Yes," she answers, a hint of pink beginning to color her cheeks. I love it when she blushes.

"It would be my great honor to be of assistance." Even with my bad knee, as long as my brace is on, I can lift her. I have one more Doctor appointment to get my clean bill of health. Then no more knee brace. I cannot wait...

Bending over, I place one arm under her knees and wrap the other around her back so I can pick her up. Then I carry her up the stairs to her room and set her down safely on her bed. After sitting down beside her on the bed, I take her hand in mine and place a sweet kiss on it.

"Thank you for having me," I say, gazing into her eyes. Once again, I'm lost in their depths. Reaching up, I cradle her cheeks with my palms, look into her eyes once more for permission. When she nods ever so slightly, I press my lips to hers. Shivers shoot down my spine as I deepen the kiss. I pull back when I need a breath of air and keep my eyes on her for a long moment. Once more, only with more vigor, I drop a blistering kiss to her lips.

This time she pulls back, her face flushed, mouth slightly agape and her eyes shimmering with lust. Exhaling, she lowers her eyes for a moment then turns back to me.

"Um.. that's nice," she says shyly.

"Very nice," I whisper, pressing another kiss to her temple. "Goodnight Elena."

* * *

><p><em>As always, thank you Eva for you friendship and for helping me so much with my stories. Thank all of you for reading and reviewing. They really mean so much to me. Please do take a look at me new DE adventure story, 'Pieces of Eight'. Please hit that little button marked review. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Until next week...<em>


	8. Nirvana

_I usually update on Saturday but I figured what the heck. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart' Helen Keller<em>

Finally things are starting to slow down at the mill a little bit. Dad actually gave all of us a long weekend off so we'll all be rested and ready to go by the time Monday morning rolls around. The bachelor auction is a week from tomorrow. My mom has everything arranged. It's actually going to take place in the Grill. Bidding is starting at a hundred dollars because we really want to earn most of the money we still need for the elevator.

The rummage sale netted the elevator fund nearly four thousand dollars. A lot of people from neighboring towns showed up. Mom and her friends were beyond grateful that they did indeed spend the money to advertise in some of the small town newspapers in and around Mystic Falls. Some of the ladies donated antiques, paintings and other valuables. Elena was brought to tears when mom's bowling team presented her a check with the earnings. She and her family were overwhelmed with how the community has gotten behind them.

A fund has been set up at the local bank too. The proceeds from the bake sale and rummage sale have been deposited into that account. The money might as well be earning interest while we're trying to reach our goal of ten thousand five hundred dollars. Since my dad has been so generous already, having donated the materials for the ramps, we really hope to cross the ten thousand dollar mark with the auction proceeds.

I'm taking Elena to a drive in movie theater tonight. Then I'm going to ask her if she'll come back to my place for awhile. Although I technically still live with my parents, it is a boarding house so it's like I have my own apartment. It has a kitchen, two bedrooms and its own entrance. However, I usually eat with my parents as mom loves to cook and can never cook just enough for her and dad.

After packing a nice warm fuzzy blanket in the truck, I go to pick up Elena. She told me she hasn't been to a drive in movie since she was a child.

I really hope she'll enjoy it. Since Elena is disabled, I've done a little research on people with spinal cord injuries. It said their temperature regulating systems can be haywire for lack of a better word. I don't want her to get chilly.

Jenna meets me at the door when I step up to knock on it. "Hey Damon. Elena is just finishing up. She'll call when she's ready. Then you can carry her out to your truck. She's really excited for your date. You've been nothing but honorable and wonderful with her but I have to ask you Damon, what are your intentions with my niece? She's finally coming back to life after Matt and I don't want to watch her shatter again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, Jenna. I know how protective you are of her and I understand completely. Please know, it's not my intention to hurt her and believe me when I tell you that I care about her so much. I really want to build something with her. Back into high school, I know I was a jerk sometimes. Actually, I was an arrogant SOB most of the time as you well know," I chuckle, shaking my head.

"I've had a few relationships but most ended amicably. There was one girl I liked but I came to find out that she was only using me for what I could provide her. She nearly cost me my job but luckily, I was able to salvage my reputation. But it was an eye opener for me. She viewed me as an asset not as a person. The ends justify means and all that. When that all went down, I decided I didn't want to deal with the corporate espionage, cloak and dagger type stuff anymore. After all of that pandemonium, there was just this longing inside to come home," I explain to her.

"Thank you for being honest with me Damon. Just be patient with her okay. I think she likes you a lot too. This is a whole new world for her. She still has dark moments, thinking that no one will ever want to love someone like her. It breaks my heart when she talks about herself that way. You've been so good with her so far Damon. Please, just take it one step at a time," she implores.

"Of course. I don't want to scare her away. I want to build something between us. I'll go as slow as Elena needs me to go. I do understand and appreciate your concern for her. Ric already told me he'd kick my ass into next week if I hurt her. Believe me, I'm trying to walk the straight and narrow and be on my best behavior where she's concerned."

"Jenna, is Damon here?" Elena calls out.

"He is and he's quite anxious to get to that movie. Are you ready for him to come up and get you?" Jenna replies.

"Yes, please send him up."

"You heard her Damon. Go on up."

"Thanks Jenna. I am going to take her back to my place after the movie if she agrees. I hope that's okay with you? I promise you I'll take care of her and bring her home safe and sound when she asks me to."

"No worries, Damon," she says smiling. "Now go on, she's waiting for you!"

"Hey there," I greet her, bending over to press a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful."

As the flush on her cheeks blooms, she turns her eyes down for a moment but I can still see the smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispers when she raises her eyes back to mine.

"Let's go," I tell her while picking her up bridal style and carrying her downstairs. Jenna is already holding the door open for us, then follows behind pushing Elena's wheelchair.

After helping her into the seat, I take the wheelchair, fold it up, stowing it in the back of my truck.

"Goodnight Jenna," we both say, waving as we pull out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Both of us enjoyed the movies immensely. The theatre does a throwback night once a month and tonight they did vintage Disney. We watched the original version of '<em>The Parent Trap' <em>and '_20,000 Leagues Under The Sea'. _I always loved watching that movie on TV when I was a kid, especially the part where the giant squid attacks the '_Nautilus' _so it was a treat to see it on the big screen even at my age. Elena seemed to enjoy it as well but she said she actually preferred the Hayley Mills version of '_The Parent Trap' _to the Lindsay Lohan version. I would have to agree. My mom said that was her favorite childhood Disney movie.

After I noticed Elena rubbing her arms, I wrap a blanket over her shoulders then start the fireplace. "Are you starting to warm up?"

"Yes, Damon. Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time. Although I think I ate my weight in popcorn," she giggles.

"Theatre popcorn is the best. I always overindulge myself," I laugh, scooting closer and wrapping my arm around her.

Elena takes a breath then turns to look at me. When our eyes meet, I tentatively drop a kiss to her lips. Just as a moan escapes her mouth, I deepen the kiss. When we both pull back breathlessly, I pull her onto my lap, enveloping her in my arms.

"Elena, do you mind if I ask you something rather personal?" She looks a little perplexed but shakes her head for me to continue.

"When you were at the rehab institute, did they talk to you about sexuality after a spinal cord injury? I really want you Elena. I promise you that I'm more than happy to wait till you're ready but I'm curious. I'll admit, I did a little research on the computer. I read that sex can still be quite enjoyable for couples in our situation."

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back into my eyes. "Yeah, they told us that sometimes women may need extra lubrication." Her blush is unmistakable when she turns away for just a moment. Turning back she states, "This is all so embarrassing but the injury affects those glands. My Dr. said that I can still reach orgasm but he also told me that it might take longer and it might not feel the same," she whispers softly, her cheeks flushing even brighter red.

Lacing her fingers with mine, I squeeze gently. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Elena. I read that too and that's not a problem. I just really want to be with you."

Surprising me, she cups my cheeks with her hands, pressing her lips to mine in a sweltering kiss. I'm already hard when she reaches down to stroke me through the denim of my jeans. "Elena, that feels so good," I whimper. As she continues to pet me, I drop my head back as a moan escapes my mouth.

With her consent, I slowly unhook the first button on her shirt all the while keeping my eyes focused on hers. I will nip this in the bud if I see that she's uncomfortable with me. I stop when she places her hands over mine.

"I want this with you Damon," she says then slowly unbuttons the the rest of them before dropping the shirt from her shoulders. When she nods, I start pressing kisses to her face before nuzzling her neck as I caress a nipple through the lace of her bra with my thumb. I look up at her before taking my other hand and begin to gently caress her tummy. Gradually I lower my palm into the tops of her jeans and cup her intimately. Hearing her whimper aloud is all the incentive I need. I pull back, take her into my arms and carry her to my bed.

"Will you spend the night with me, Elena? I really want to make love to you but if you're uncomfortable with the idea, we don't have to go any farther than this."

When the moonlight illuminates her eyes brimming with lust, I reach around and unclasp her bra before taking my own shirt off. I crawl up her body, peppering every inch of her exposed skin with feverish kisses.

"God, you're perfect Elena," I whisper to her as I take a nipple into my mouth, suckling and nipping while doing the same to the neglected one with my fingers. She's writhing as much as her body allows, moaning and just beautiful in her bliss.

"Damon, please?" Hearing those words, I want to make this good for her. Even with her disability, she's beyond compare. She's not just beautiful on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside where it counts the most.

"What do you need baby?"

"I need more," she gasps when I suck harder on her breast before releasing it with a plop. I kneel back. When she gives me permission with her eyes, I begin to undo her jeans and pull them down her legs slowly and gently along with her panties.

My eyes never leave hers as I step back a moment to shed my own clothes. "You're breathtaking Elena," I tell her reverently then crawl up her body. Her beauty is so much more than the physical. I've been with other lovely women but none has ever captivated me the way Elena has. After helping her reposition onto her side, I ask her if she's comfortable. "Yes," she whispers. I reposition myself so I'm facing her then lace my fingers with hers. I pull our joined hands to my lips kissing her hand softly. She then leans in, pressing her lips to mine passionately.

Ever so slowly, I roll her onto her back, gently spread her legs and move to lie between them before kissing her just as passionately. Reaching between us, I gently stroke her folds before pushing a finger inside, noticing that although she is a little moist, I don't want to hurt her. I stop for a moment to reach for the tube of lubricant I have in my night stand. After coating my finger with gel, I push it back in and stroke her front wall gently. Her eyes darken with lust when I gaze into them. There is nothing I can deny her.

After sheathing my length and positioning myself at her entrance, never taking my eyes from hers, I ask, "Are you sure, Elena?"

When she nods, I push inside joining us for the first time. The exquisiteness of her body cradling me inside of her is beyond compare. I already feel myself tightening. I press another blistering kiss to those lush full lips of hers before pulling back and thrusting inside again. Gently I rock us back and forth. When she moans, her eyes roll momentarily before turning her gaze back to me, I know she feels it too. I pull out momentarily repositioning us on our sides. I lift her leg up over my body and join us from behind. When I start stroking her with my hand, in no time at all Elena's upper body is quivering. I speed up chasing my own release and with one last thrust, I'm catapulted across a twinkling starlit sky, the pleasure indescribable.

When I finally fall back to earth, I turn to Elena, kissing her as if she's a cold glass of ice water in an arid desert. She quenches every need I have. "Elena, that was... magic," I tell her before pressing another kiss to her forehead. When I notice tears leaking from her eyes, I pull back. "Elena?"

She closes her eyes for a second before peering into mine with that soulful gaze of hers. "I'm okay. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Can you just hold me?"

My smile reaches ear to ear then I pull her into my arms, stroking her back and her arm all the while peppering kisses to the crown of her head. She squeezes me with her arms before laying her head right over my heart.

"Goodnight Damon," she whispers.

I lay awake a long time just petting and stroking her. Sadness envelopes me when my hand grazes her scars. Scars she will wear for the rest of her life. This young woman is a survivor. How lucky am I to be laying in this bed with her right now. Suddenly as if I'm struck by lightning, it dawns on me just how much this girl has come to mean to me in such a short time. Feeling my eyes growing heavy, I smile as I press one last kiss to the top of her head before closing them and drifting off to dreamland myself.

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. Yes, I love both of those old Disney movies. I hope you liked this. As always, a huge thanks to Eva. And thanks to all of you who take that extra moment to write a review. They are really so important to a writer. I do hope some of you will give "Pieces of Eight" a look. There are relatively few DE adventure stories on this sight so I hope that will interest some of you in that story. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Please remember to hit that review button. I did update POE this afternoon along with a couple of story recs. The brilliant Angel's blue eyed girl's story "All's Fair in Love and War" is a favorite. Wonderful writer jaybunzy0 just concluded "The Best Man". I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Until next week.<em>


	9. Sold

_'Character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing' Abraham Lincoln_

The sun is streaming through the cracks in the blinds when I wake up this morning only to find Elena is still snuggled in next to me. Her cheek pillows my heart with each breath she takes. I wonder if she feels and hears the way it's thrumming just for her? My feelings for this woman are exploding all over my consciousness. I'm certain I look like a goofball with the big teethy grin I'm sporting right now but holding her like this must be what heaven is like. So content am I laying here with her, all I want to do is spend the day just like this. Gently I press a kiss to her forehead, soft enough so I don't wake her before pulling her in even closer.

When I first met Sage, I thought I wanted this type of relationship with her. Her fiery red hair and olive green eyes sucked me right in. With the benefit of hindsight, I was so stupid to even contemplate starting something with her. She played her part so very well. That woman wined and dined me, told me everything I wanted to hear. It didn't take long for me to fall for her deception, hook, line and sinker. I worked computer security for Finn Mikaelson's advertising agency. Every time, we were ready to land a client, another firm would step in with an almost identical pitch to the one we were already planning. We knew there was a mole somewhere in the company. Little did I realize, that the mole was me. I did a lot of work from my encrypted home computer but somehow she was able to decipher the code and access a lot of private, high level information. I wasn't even aware till I was called into Finn's office. He had all the computers in the firm as well as the satellite computers examined by a forensic computer specialist. Sage was using my computer to sabotage Finn's company.

In what was a last ditch effort to save both my reputation and career and with a little help from my team, we spun a big web and waited for her to take the bait. We built a ghost corporation with a big bank account. Then we planned the operation around that. I downloaded the fraudulent information onto my home computer. Sage ran with it, costing her bosses millions of dollars. She was livid when she found out that I had orchestrated her downfall. She swore she'd have her revenge and stalked off. I haven't seen her since.

As my thoughts return to this precious woman lying here with me, I'm aroused from my reverie when I feel Elena begin to stir in my arms. Her eyes never leave mine as she raises herself from my chest a little bit.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, I smile and whisper,"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Damon. Um.. um.. Can you carry me to the bathroom? I need to empty my bladder," she says, her face flushing a brilliant shade of red.

Smiling even wider, I pull her onto my chest and roll her underneath me as best I can. I pull back a little to straighten out her legs. "Last night was... no words Elena. Nothing and no one I've ever been with comes close. Thank you for giving us a chance," I tell her, wearing my heart on my sleeve.

When I feel my chest getting damp and her body trembling, I pull back. I'm crestfallen to see her crying. "Elena?"

She shakes her head ever so slightly before raising those tear glistened eyes to mine. "I'm sorry. It's just... Look at me Damon. Why?"

"Why what?" I ask her, hoping she can read the concern written all over my face about what has her so upset this morning.

"I'm.. I'm paralyzed. You could be with any girl. Why do you want someone who's damaged and imperfect?"

I pull back in shock, shaking my head from side to side. "Imperfect Elena? No, I've never been with anyone more perfect. Yes, it's tragic what happened to you. It's not your legs that drew me to you, Elena. It's what's here," I tell her, pressing my palm to her heart. "It's what's in here," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Do I wish you could walk again? Absolutely, but legs don't make us who we are, Elena. I care about you so much and I want to be with you. Please don't end what we have before it's really even gotten off the ground," I whisper almost pleadingly.

As her tears continue to rain down her beautiful face, she wraps her arms around my neck. "Just hold me," she whispers.

I envelope her in my arms pressing kisses to her tear stained cheeks. "Let me love you, Elena," I whisper then press another kiss to the shell of her ear.

When she nods, I let a breath escape. We lay there in each other's arms, just holding each other for the longest time.

"I really need to use the bathroom," she says.

Unable to help myself, I drop another blistering kiss to those plump lips before standing up and handing her one of my tee shirts while I pull on a pair of boxers. After she slips it on, I lift her into my arms and carry her into the bathroom. Carefully, I sit her perfectly imperfect body on the toilet seat, making sure she has her balance before letting her go.

"Can you get my bag for me? I have some catheters in it."

"Sure." Once I hand her what she needs, she smiles and asks for a little privacy. "Just call when you're finished," I tell her before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Damon, are you going to pick up Elena for the auction or are you meeting her there?" my mom yells from the bottom of the staircase.<p>

"She's riding to the Grill along with Ric and Jenna. I'm going to bring her back here after the festivities are over for the night," I answer, jogging down the stairs to where she's standing.

"You do clean up nicely young man. I like this look on you," she says smiling before reaching up and palming my cheek.

"What look is that mom?"

"You know, that look you get whenever someone mentions Elena's name. You have it bad for her don't you?" she teases.

"I can't deny that mom. Whenever we're together, it just feels like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It feels good."

"I'm happy for you," she says then pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Listen, if things continue for you two, maybe we'll have to make some modifications to our house as well. This is your home too. I want her to feel welcome here."

"That's a great idea mom. Maybe we could retrofit my entrance with a ramp? That wouldn't take much work. Dad and I could build one in a few hours."

Just then my dad joins us. "Are you two ready to go? Damon, are you driving yourself or are you coming with us?"

"I'm driving so I can bring Elena back here after the auction."

"Are you sure it's Elena you'll be going home with? What if someone else outbids her?"

Crestfallen, I turn to my dad. "Don't say that. I've just gotten her to the point of trusting what we have. Her self esteem really took a hit because of everything that's happened. I don't want someone to sow the seeds of doubt in her head again. She really means so much to me, dad."

"I'm proud of you son. We'll work something out. If worse comes to worse, hell, I'll bid on you," he says before smacking me on my back and breaking out in raucous laughter.

"Ha.. ha, dad," I gasp, unable to stop myself from laughing right along with him.

* * *

><p>The Grill is jam packed. I hope we're not violating the fire code. When I see Elena, I walk over, press a kiss to her cheek and take a seat next to her. "You look stunning, babe."<p>

As that radiant blush colors her features, she turns to me for another kiss then whispers, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

I can't help but smile back before wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Linked arm in arm with Caroline, who flew here from New York to help out Elena's cause, Bonnie arrives not long after me. When I wave to attract her attention, she and Care make their way over to us. Bonnie takes a seat on Elena's other side while Caroline sits next to Bonnie. "Hey Elena," she says taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Caroline bends over to pull Elena into a hug. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Thanks Caroline. It means so much to me," Elena whispers into her ear while they're sharing a hug.

"Damon, how's the knee doing now that I no longer get to ride roughshod over you?" she says, smirking.

Before I can utter a reply, my mom takes the microphone asking for everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're all excited. I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming tonight. As you know, the money raised tonight will be donated to the Elena Gilbert fund at the bank. We hope to raise enough money to pay for an elevator for her home. So, I hope you all came with full wallets. We have some very fine looking young men who have generously volunteered themselves and their time to aid our cause. Gentlemen, come join me on stage."

I press another kiss to Elena's forehead then get up to join the other guys on stage with my mom. Stefan runs up to stand beside me. "Sorry, I'm a little late, had to wait for a train to cross the tracks."

"No worries, Stef. You aren't late. Besides, it's not me you'd have to apologize to. You'd have to answer to mom," I tease.

"Yeah, she'd have my ass," he laughs.

"All right ladies, are you ready for this auction to commence? I want to introduce you to our bachelors for this evening's festivities. We have my boys, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Over here, we have Mason and Tyler Lockwood. Then we have the Mikaelson quartet from left to right, Nik, Eli, Kol and lastly Finn. Please give Finn a round of applause. He made a special trip to town just to participate in this. He owed me one," she chuckles.

Finn rolls his eyes. Our friendship took a hit after everything that happened with Sage. Since we did grow up together, he trusted that I wouldn't intentionally sabotage his business. Eventually we got to a good place again.

"We also have Enzo Scott, Jeremy Gilbert, Jess Bennett and Ric Saltzman. Ric owed me one too," she says to him with a wink.

"Gracie, I don't think there's anyone in this town who doesn't owe you," he says before walking over to my mom and giving her a hug. "You know I love you."

Mom's smile reaches from ear to ear. "Let's get this show on the road shall we? Ladies, are you ready?" she teases as cat calls and wolf whistles erupt from the women in the crowd.

"First up we have Mason Lockwood. Fine specimen isn't he ladies? The bidding starts at one hundred dollars. C'mon ladies.."

Mason was bought for three hundred dollars. Nik brought in three hundred and forty dollars. Eli didn't waste anytime teasing Nik when Andie Starr bid four hundred and fifty five dollars to spend the evening with him. Kol brought in three hundred, Finn three hundred and ninety dollars. The haul from this evening should easily allow us to surpass our goal of ten thousand five hundred dollars. This was such a brilliant idea of my mom's. Meredith then bid five hundred dollars for Stefan. He elbowed me in the ribs with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head at his antics. I do love my little brother.

"Alright ladies, now we have my dashing nephew, Enzo. I've listened to many of you swoon over his good looks. Which one of you is going to be the first to bid on him?" my mom teases, clearly enjoying seeing Enzo squirm a bit.

Someone shouts two hundred dollars. Enzo grabs the microphone from my mom then proceeds to turn on the charm. "Ladies, Ladies," he says before pulling my mom close and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. When he whispers something in her ear, I couldn't help but notice how he never fails to make my mom blush. Her smile widens when without warning, those two are dancing across the stage much to everyone's delight.

"Let's hear a round of applause for '_Fred and Ginger', _I yell, stepping forward to lead the applause, unable to control my laughter.

When Enzo lets her go, mom breathlessly grabs the microphone again. "Now ladies, who will give me three hundred dollars for Enzo?"

"Three hundred and fifty dollars," Caroline yells, waving her arms frantically.

"Any more bids for this fine man ladies," my mother asks as Enzo steps behind my mom, dropping his chin onto her shoulder. Mom is so reveling in Enzo's flirtations.

"Four hundred" yells some unknown woman.

"Five hundred," Caroline squeals, upping the ante.

"Anyone else?" Mom says to the crowd. When no one else challenges Caroline's bid, Mom bangs the gavel, "Sold to Caroline Forbes for the sum of five hundred dollars. Congratulations."

I'm the last one to be auctioned. Elena starts the bidding at one hundred dollars. Carol Lockwood ups the ante to two hundred dollars. My dear sweet Rose bids three hundred for me. Heck, she didn't even bid on her own son. Gosh, I love that lady, I think to myself.

Elena raises her arm and bids three hundred and twenty five dollars. Next someone unseen yells aloud from the rear of the Grill, bidding five hundred dollars for me. I look around to see who made that bid. When I see her, my eyes widen at the same time my mouth drops open in shock, Sage...

Elena raises the bid to five hundred and twenty dollars.

"Six hundred," Sage yells.

"Mom," I say with my teeth gnashed together.

"Seven hundred," my mom yells.

"One thousand dollars," Sage says triumphantly.

I look down and my heart drops when I see a clearly dispirited Elena, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. This has to stop I think to myself. I had my fill of Sage a long time ago. Nothing, no amount of money will make me spend an evening with her.

"One thousand and one hundred dollars," Bonnie bids, squeezing Elena's forearm gently.

"Five thousand dollars," Sage bids, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

I turn to my mom who looks just as shocked as I am, "Mom, I won't go out with her. I won't do it."

"I know how you feel. I don't want you within a thousand miles of that... that devil woman either. But, I'm going to have to call it," she cautions when no one else bids for me.

"Sold for five thousand dollars to the lady in red."

* * *

><p><em>All my thanks to Eva. And a special thanks to all of you who do take that extra moment to write a couple of words. Please do look at "Pieces of Eight". It's a Delena story woven around the real life search and recovery of a treasure laden Spanish Galleon that sunk in 1622. It's actually been my favorite story to write because I love history. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Thank you all again for reading, following, and reviewing. Until next week. <em>


	10. Bloom

_'You've got to go out on a limb sometimes because that's where the fruit is' Will Rogers_

I'm full of rage just glaring at Sage, who's clearly enjoying how angry I am at her. She waves at me animatedly then steps outside the Grill. I don't know what game she's playing here but I won't be any part of it. Her smirk resembles that of _'The Grinch who Stole Christmas'. _I don't care if I have to cough up five thousand dollars of my own money, I will not spend another moment alone with_ 'The Wicked Witch of the West' _standing there in the flesh.

After jumping off the stage, I run outside to confront her. "What the hell are you up to? I won't be any part of your games so why don't you get back on your broom and return to wherever the hell you came from," I yell heatedly, getting in her face.

Although her eyes are burning with malice when she turns to me, her voice purrs, "Damon, Damon! And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Have you told your little girlfriend about us?" she teases, trailing her fingers alongside my jawline.

"Stop Sage," I shout, shoving her hands away from me before stepping back.

"I want nothing to do with you. You almost destroyed my life."

"You did destroy mine. I'd watch my back if I were you," she warns before turning on her heels and strutting away.

Feeling red hot anger pulsating throughout every nerve cell in my body, I fist my hands at my sides, close my eyes and take a deep breath in an attempt to rein in my temper. Once I'm reasonably calm, I go back inside the Grill only to find that Elena is gone.

"She told me to tell you that Ric and Jenna took her home. Why in world would she ever show up here again? I knew she was a conniver the moment I laid eyes on her but you men are so taken by a pretty face sometimes?" mom admonishes, shaking her head.

"I don't know why she's here, mom. I have no doubt she has some scheme up her sleeve though. As far as being shallow, that's my past, not my present," I tell her, my eyes gazing directly into hers. Look, I need to go after Elena."

"Go on then. Jenna said they'd wait up for you. She said that Elena was upset to see that woman and I use that term loosely, not only flirting with you but also the fact that she lost her bid for you," she informs me.

"I told you mom, I don't care if I have to come up with five thousand on my own, I am not going out with Sage, not now or ever again in this lifetime. She nearly destroyed my good name and my livelihood. I'm not going to let her get away with whatever scheme she's conjured up. Surely Elena could see that there is nothing but bad blood between me and Sage. I still can't believe I was so blind to who she really was back then. An old co-worker warned me about her once but I didn't listen." I say, exhaling heavily.

"At least you realized who she was before your heart took a beating," she reminds me.

"I really need to go to Elena. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Go get your girl!" she yells as I step out the door.

* * *

><p>After what seems like an eternity, I finally arrive at Elena's home. Taking a deep breath, I get out of the car and practically run to the front door. Ric pulls it open telling me he heard my truck pull up.<p>

"How's Elena?" I ask anxiously.

"She's having a cup of coffee with Jenna in the kitchen. Who was that woman Damon? You obviously have a history with her. Elena is just a bit shaken up after seeing that woman flirting with you."

Throwing my arms in the air, my teeth clenched as my voice rises with each syllable that comes out of my mouth, "Surely you noticed that I didn't flirt back! That woman is bad news Ric. She's the one who almost cost me everything when I worked for Finn's company when I was still living in Miami. If anyone other than Finn had been my boss at the time, my reputation would be in tatters."

"Sage?" he says, shaking his head with an air of recognition before motioning for me to follow him into the kitchen.

I exhale a breathe in relief just at seeing her face when Ric and I walk into the kitchen. I rush over to her, stoop down and pull her into my arms.

"Please don't worry sweetheart," I tell her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Who was she, Damon?"

"I met her when I lived in Miami. At first, I was taken with her. We went out a few times. One night I invited her over for a home cooked meal, Salvatore style. While I was preoccupied with cooking, she was putting a bug in my home computer. I did a lot of work for Finn from my apartment. She was able to steal a lot of company secrets. One day, Finn called me into his office to discuss my role in these leaks. I was dumbfounded as you can imagine. As luck would have it, Finn grew up here with us, thank God. Otherwise, I think my reputation wouldn't be worth a plug nickel. If not for the guys I worked with at the time, I could very well be sitting in prison right now. I don't know why she's here but I do know that her intentions are anything but honorable and that she's up to no good. I won't let her hurt you. I promise," I explain to Elena with all the sincerity I can muster.

"I promise you there is nothing on God's green earth that could ever make me spend another moment alone with her. I won't."

"I just really wanted to win that bid for you. I'm sorry I left but I just felt so overwhelmed and inadequate. She's beautiful and vibrant. Just look at me Damon. I can't compete with her," she says shaking her head as her eyes begin to glisten.

"Hey, no more of that Elena. You're everything I never knew I wanted until you came into my life. Please don't doubt yourself so much. It's you, Elena, there's no one else," I tell her then pull her back into my arms. As she pulls back, our eyes lock for a long moment. She cradles my face with her palms then presses a mind numbing kiss to my lips, teasing the seam with her tongue.

I open up and deepen the kiss causing electricity to surge throughout my body. I pull back completely out of breath.

"Whoa," I whisper and drop another quick kiss to her lips. When she turns her head to the side to try to hide a yawn, I smile.

"You're tired?"

"Just a little," she says softly, "but I don't want to go to bed yet."

"Do you want to come back to my place or would you rather be by yourself tonight?"

"I want to go home with you."

As my smile grows, I stand up. "Where's your jacket? It's a little chilly tonight. We can't have you getting sick."

"It's in the hall closet."

I step away to grab her jacket then drape it over her shoulders. "You ready?"

Just as she nods, I get behind her and wheel her outside. "I'm so glad we built these ramps. And you know what, mom called me while I was driving over here. She said we made more than enough to buy that elevator. I had to pull the phone away from my ear because she was screeching so loud," I chuckle.

"I need to thank her. She really went all out to help me."

"You should have heard her. She was positively giddy when she was telling me," I reply, laughing. "I love my mom."

Elena smiles then looks away. Reaching over, I give her arm a gentle squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she starts before turning her eyes back to mine. "I just miss them so much sometimes, especially after everything, you know?"

Nodding, I entwine my fingers with hers and continue driving.

Elena is dozing quietly by the time we arrive at my place. I should've just tucked her in and let her sleep tonight. Selfishly, I'm glad she wanted to be with me. Realizing how tired she is, I'm just going to enjoy holding her in my arms while she gets some rest. Plus I need to figure out what Sage is up to. I'm going to have to give Finn a call tomorrow and see if he's heard anything about her whereabouts and who she's working for now. As far as I knew, she was still living in Miami.

"Elena sweetheart, we're here," I whisper waiting for her to stir.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"No worries. Let's get you inside and we'll just sleep okay? I just want to feel you in my arms."

"Damon?"

I take her hands in mine then steal a kiss from her full lips. "I care about you so much Elena. We haven't been together very long but my feelings for you have just exploded. Every fiber of my being ignites when I'm with you. I can't explain it but what I do know is that I've never felt this way for anyone before you."

"I can't deny that I'm feeling all kinds of new and wonderful things too, Damon. I'm just afraid after what Matt did," she whispers just as our foreheads meet.

Pulling back, I cup her face in my hands and look directly into those disarmingly beautiful eyes, "I'm not Matt. I would never just walk away, Elena. I'm not blind to the fact that you have special needs. I'm also under no illusions that we won't face challenges that other couples will never have to think about but I'm in this if you'll have me?"

I stare into her eyes for another long moment before placing my lips on her ear whispering, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

When I pull back, her mouth is agape, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. She turns her eyes down for a second before raising them back to me. "I think I'm falling in love with you too. Please don't hurt me like he did, Damon. I don't know if I could go through that again. Promise me?" she pleads.

Shaking my head back and forth, "I promise." Feeling my eyes moisten with tears of my own, I press my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>This crossed the 100 review mark! Thank you, all of you so much. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Thank you Eva. You helped make this story what it is. Please give 'Pieces of Eight' a look. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Happy Spring and I'll talk to you next week.<em>


End file.
